me and you
by tyararahayuni
Summary: ryeowook yang selalu bersama jong woon. seseorang yang selalu menemaninya dan menjaganya. mereka punya mimpi dan impian. namun bagaimana bila mimpi dan impian itu yg memisahkan mereka? bagaimana juga mereka meraih impiannya? akankah mereka selalu bersama? yewook. gs. warning inside! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Diamond

Cast: kim jong woon, kim ryeowook, sisanya menyusul ^^

Terlihat sebuah kerumunan kecil. Kerumunan yg semakin lama semakin banyak. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Ya, disana terlihat ada sepasang anak kecil yg menyanyi dengan indahnya, yang membuat siapa saja kagum.

Kedua anak kecil itu saling bersahutan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Seperti tidak ada beban dalam hidup mereka.

Ketika mereka selesai bernyanyi, orang-orang disana bertepuk tangan dan memberi mereka uang kedalam kaleng yang sudah ada didepan kedua anak kecil itu.

Kedua anak kecil itu terlihat bahagia saat melihat orang-orang memberi mereka uang.

"Oppa, lihat! Kita dapat uang! Aku ingin makan bulgogi, oppa." gadis kecil itu berteriak girang. Gadis itu, Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook kecil membujuk laki-laki yang seperti kakaknya itu.

"Arra arra! Kita bisa makan yang kau mau, Ryeowook-ah!" bocah laki-laki itu menyahut dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar menyiratkan kebahagian.

Kedua anak kecil itu kini mulai mengambil kaleng mereka. Mereka ingin makan. Sudah lama mereka tidak makan enak.

Kedua anak kecil itu, Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jong Woon. Umur mereka hanya terpaut 3 tahun. Suara mereka yang begitu indah, yang membuat mereka dapat bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Mereka biasa bernyanyi dipinggir jalan agar mereka mendapat uang untuk mereka makan sehari-hari.

Kedua anak itu tinggal bersama di sebuah panti asuhan. Kim Jong Woon, bocah laki-laki yang sudah ditinggalkan di panti asuhan sejak bayi. Sedangkan, Kim Ryeowook, gadis kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Akhirnya, Ryeowook tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama. Jong Woon yang senang menyanyi, mulai menyukai kehadiran Ryeowook yang juga bisa bernyanyi. Hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi sangat akrab.

Namun, musibah menimpa panti asuhan tempat mereka tinggal. Terjadi kebakaran di panti asuhan itu. Untunglah mereka selamat. Dan itu yang membuat Ryeowook dan Jong Woon bernyanyi dipinggir jalan, agar mereka bisa makan.

"Oppa, apa uang kita cukup untuk membeli bulgogi?"

"Tenang Ryeowook-ah, uang yang kita dapat hari ini lebih dari cukup." Jong Woon menenangkan Ryeowook dan menggandengnya menuju rumah makan dipinggir jalan.

"Ini enak sekali, oppa!" seru Ryeowook kecil, sambil tetap memakan bulgoginya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Ryeowook-ah! Nanti kau bisa tersedak kalau makannya seperti itu."

"Tapi ini enak sekali! Kita kan jarang makan seperti ini , oppa." jawabnya, dan tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Jong Woon yang melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ryeowooknya memang begitu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan makanan. Selalu dimakan habis tanpa ada sisa.

Setelah makanan mereka habis, mereka segera pergi dari warung makan itu. Mereka pergi menuju reruntuhan panti asuhan. Ya, mereka tetap tinggal di reruntuhan itu, karena tidak tahu harus kemana.

"Ryeowook-ah, ayo cepat! Kita harus cepat tidur!"

"Ish, sabar, oppa. Kakiku sakit," keluh ryeowook, ia tidak bisa berjala lagi karena kelelahan.

"Tadi kan sudah makan banyak, masa ga ada tenaganya?" Jong Woon merenggut kesal.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi, oppa. Gendong~" pintanya manja.

"Shireo! Kamu itu berat tahu," Jong Woon sebenarnya tidak keberatan menggendong Ryeowook, tapi, ia ingin menggoda Ryeowooknya itu sedikit.

"Ayolah oppa~"rengeknya. Ia terlihat hampir menangis.

"Hahaha, arra arra. Sini, oppa gendong!" Jong Woon berjongkok agar Ryeowook mudah naik ke punggungnya.

"Yeay~ oppa memang benar-benar baik!" serunya girang. Ya, memang Jong Woon, oppanya itu yang paling baik.

"Kau ini, kalau ada maunya baru oppa dipuji. Huuh," Jong Woon mulai berdiri dan menggendong Ryeowook yang sudah ada di punggungnya.

"Hehehe, mian oppa."

"Ne.. Ne.. Oppa sudah biasa dengan sikapmu. Sekarang, lebih baik kau tiduran saja di punggung oppa. Nanti, kalau sudah sampai oppa kasih tau."

"Oke, gomawo oppa!" serunya, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Jong Woon.

Jong woon yang melihat ryeowook sudah terlelap hanya bisa tersenyum. _Kau memang selalu terlihat manis, ryeowook-ah_, batinnya.

"Ryeowook-ah, ayo bangun! Kamu ga mungkin terus tidur di punggung oppa kan?"

"Ryeowook-ah!"

Aku membaringkan Ryeowook diatas karpet yang biasanya kami pakai untuk tidur. Kulihat wajahnya yang damai saat tidur. Ya, itulah Ryeowookku yang selalu terlihat tenang. Kurasa mataku juga mulai lelah. Dan, akupun menyusul Ryeowook ke alam mimpi.

TBC

Annyeong ^^ ini ff perdana aku. Kayaknya banyak salahnya deh hehe. Mohon bimbingan nya ya :D minta review boleh? Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya :D oh iya, aku juga post ini ff pas banget tgl 1. so, mau ngucapin juga buat semuanya happy new year ^^

tyararahayuni


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me and You

Cast:

Kim jong woon (10 years old, Namja)

Kim ryeowook (7 years old, Yeoja)

Sisanya cari sendiri hehe ._.v

Warning: GS!, typo kemungkinan ada, ide pasaran, EYD tidak sempurna, dll.

Unlike the story? Don't read! RnR please ^^

Chapter 1

Mentari pagi membangunkan anak itu, Jong Woon. Anak itu sesekali menguap, menandakan ia masih mangantuk. Tetapi, ia segera bangkit dan membangunkan Ryeowook. Saat Ryeowook sudah bangun, mereka pergi ke tempat yang sudah sering mereka kunjungi, rumah Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng ahjussi. Jong Woon dan Ryeowook memang biasa kesana. Rumah Heechul memang tidak terlalu jauh dari reruntuhan panti asuhan. Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa mereka tidak tinggal disana, jawabannya karena mereka ingin tetap menjaga reruntuhan panti asuhan mereka.

"Ahjumma! Selamat pagi," sapa Jong Woon, saat melihat Heechul sedang menyapu halaman.

"Jong Woon-ah! Ryeowook-ah! Kalian sudah disini," sahut Heechul, dan segera menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"Ne. Oh iya, dimana ahjussi? Kok gak ada," tanya Jong Woon, saat tidak melihat Hangeng di halaman.

"Oh, ahjussi ada di dalam Jong Woon-ah." sahut Heechul. Lalu menambahkan, "Ayo, kalian masuk! Cepat mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama!"

Mereka berdua segera masuk. Dan segera mandi seperti apa yang dikatakan Heechul. Mereka memang ke rumah Heechul untuk mandi, sarapan, dan yang lainnya. Dan, Heechul ataupun Hangeng tidak keberatan. Mereka senang-senang saja, karena mereka juga belum mempunyai anak.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Heechul saat Jong Woon dan Ryeowook masuk ke ruang makan.

"Ne, ahjumma. Ryeowook sudah selesai," Ryeowook menyahut dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Ayo kesini! Kita sarapan bersama." Heechul menyiapkan makanan untuk Jong Woon, Ryeowook, dan Hangeng. Mereka berempat makan dengan tenang.

"Apa kalian yakin tetap tidak mau tinggal bersama dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi?" tanya Hangeng, pertanyaan yang selalu sama ditanyakan olehnya.

"Tapi, aku masih ingin tinggal di panti asuhan, ahjussi." Jong Woon menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng. Jawaban yang selalu sama. "Mianhae," lirihnya.

"Gwenchana. Ahjumma tidak memaksa kalian, kok." Ucap Heechul seraya mengelus rambut Jong Woon dan Ryeowook bergantian. "Yang penting, kalian harus selalu datang ke rumah ahjumma. Arra?" Heechul tersenyum saat kedua anak didepannya ini mengangguk. _Mereka lucu sekali_, pikirnya

"Aku udah selesai, ahjumma! Masakan ahjumma memang selalu enak." Ryeowook mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum senang. Menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai masakan itu.

"Masakan ahjumma memang selalu enak," puji Heechul pada diri sendiri dan tersenyum lebar. "Setelah ini, kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Kami akan ke taman yang biasa, ahjumma. Kami akan menyanyi disana!" ujar Jong Woon dengan sedikit bersemangat. "Disana kami bisa dapat banyak uang, ahjumma."

"Yasudah, kalian hati-hati ya saat sedang menyanyi." pesan Heechul.

"Apa perlu ahjussi antar?" tawar Hangeng.

"Tidak usah, ahjussi. Gamsahamnida. Ahjumma ahjussi, kami pergi dulu, ne." Jong Woon menarik lengan Ryeowook pelan. Mengajaknya untuk segera pergi.

"Annyeong ahjumma!" seru Ryeowook, sambil melambaikan tangan. Heecul hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya juga saat melihat mereka sudah pergi.

Jong woon dan Ryeowook pergi ke taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari panti asuhan mereka. Karena masih pagi, mereka akhirnya hanya duduk di kursi taman. Ryeowook menatap lagit pagi yang begitu cerah.

"Apa yang kamu lihat, Ryeowook-ah?" Jong woon mulai bertanya, saat ia melihat Ryeoowok terus menengadah menatap langit.

"Ryeowook lagi ngebayangin appa sama eomma, oppa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, tanpa menoleh ke Jong Woon.

"Ryeowook kangen sama mereka?" Jong Woon bertanya dengan hati-hati, dan kali ini hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil. Tapi, tidak ada raut kesedihan dalam wajah Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah! Apa cita-cita kamu kalau sudah besar?" pertanyaan Jong Woon kali ini berhasil membuat Ryeowook berbalik menatapnya.

"Ehm... apa ya? Ah.. Ryeowook pingin jadi chef!" serunya penuh semangat. "Kalau oppa mau jadi apa?"

"Oppa, pingin jadi penyanyi, Ryeowook-ah. Bagus kan? Kenapa kamu mau jadi chef? Kamu bisa kan jadi penyanyi bareng oppa?" Jong Woon sedikit tidak mengerti dengan cita-cita ryeowook itu.

"Ani. Oppa saja yang jadi penyanyi. Aku mau jadi chef, jadi aku bisa masakin oppa masakan yang enak! Masakan yang bisa bikin oppa sama Heechul ahjumma bangga. Aku juga bisa tetep terkenal kan, hehe" jelas Ryeowook sambil tetap memasang senyumnya yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Iya, arra arra. Nanti Ryeowook harus bikinin oppa makanan terus ya, janji?"

"Janji!" serunya.

"Yasudah. Ayo kita nyanyi aja, ini udah mulai ramai. Ayo Ryeowook-ah!"

Mereka pun bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Seperti biasa, banyak yang terpukau dengan suara indah mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai memberikan uang kedalam kaleng yang ada didepan mereka.

Diantara banyaknya orang yang terpukau dengan suara kedua anak yang sedang menyanyi itu, ada satu orang yang terlihat sangat tertarik dengan suara mereka. Lelaki yang berusia sekitar 20 tahun itu, terlihat sangat ingin mendekati Jong Woon dan Ryeowook.

Hampir 1 jam lebih Ryeowook dan Jong Woon menyanyi, uang yang mereka dapatkan juga sudah cukup banyak. Mereka duduk di kursi taman, sembari mereka mengistirahatkan suara mereka setelah bernyanyi. Saat mereka duduk, ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong!" sapa seseorang yang mendekati Ryeowook dan Jong Woon. "Kalian mau ini?" tawarnya, dan memberikan dua botol air mineral.

"Wah! Gamsahamnida, ahjussi," Ryeowook menerima air itu dan sedikit membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau tidak mau?" kali ini, lelaki itu bertanya pada Jong Woon.

"Ahjussi siapa?" hanya itu yang dikatakan Jong Woon. Jong Woon sedikit curiga terhadap lelaki yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ah!" serunya tiba-tiba. "Mianhae, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Choi Siwon. Kalian bisa memanggil sama hyung atau oppa, saya belum terlalu tua untuk dipanggil ahjussi. Tadi, saya melihat kalian saat kalian bernyanyi. Dan, suara kalian bagus sekali!" jelasnya, sambil menyodorkan kembali air mineral itu. Jong Woon akhirnya menerima air mineral itu. Ia pun tersenyum kepada lelaki yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"Apa kalian tinggal di sekitar daerah sini? Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini." Siwon mengucapkan itu sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ne. Kita tinggal di sekitar sini, hyung. Kami tinggal di panti asuhan yang tidak jauh dari sini."

"Bukankah di daerah sini sudah tidak ada panti asuhan?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Ah.. mianhae, hyung. Kami tinggal di bekas reruntuhan panti asuhan. Panti asuhan sunshine," Jong Woon segera meralat ucapannya kepada Siwon.

"Oh.. apa kalian hanya tinggal berdua? Tidak ada yang merawat kalian?" Siwon semakin penasaran dengan kehidupan kedua anak didepannya ini.

"Ada Heechul ahjumma, oppa. Tapi, kita lebih senang tinggal di reruntuhan itu." Ryeowook menjawab dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Siwon pun mengajak mereka makan siang di warung makan di dekat taman. Mereka banyak berbicara mengenai kehidupan Ryeowook dan Jong Woon. Dan, tanpa terasa mereka bercerita hingga sore.

"Sepertinya kita berbicara hingga sore. Kita ketemu lagi besok, ne? Kalian juga pulanglah, hati-hati dijalan ya!"

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu, oppa. Sampai bertemu besok," Ryeowook berpamitan sambil melambaikan tangan. ryeowook dan Jong Woon akhirnya pergi dari taman itu. Mereka segera pulang.

Siwon melihat kedua anak itu pergi. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Siwon terlihat senang setelah melihat mereka. Sepertinya, siwon terlihat mulai tertarik dengan kedua anak itu.

TBC

Akhirnya.. update juga hehehe. Mian ya kalau lama m(_ _)m

Gimana chap ini? Makin gaje kah? Maaf banget ya banyak kesalahan nya gini. Ngetiknya keburu-buru ini. Oh iya, update selanjutnya kemungkinan agak lama, laptopnya mau di service dulu T^T ff ini juga kemungkinan gakan lebih dari 10 chapter hehehe tapi masih bisa rubah #labil hahaha. Yaudah, mau bales review ahhh. Cuss

: ini udah panjang belum? Hehehe ini udah lanjut ^^

Uwiihae: ini udah kilat belum ya? hehehe ^^

Kim sooyeon: ah iya, makasih udah diingetin. Disini yewook masih anak anak, udah aku tulis umurnya ya diatas ^^

Lovegood cherry: iya nih eon, coba coba bikin ff kekeke. Inget ga ya? :D inget dong eon ^^ huwaaa,eon bisa nebak tuh mimpinya Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung. Mimpinya Ryeowook udah ketebak kan? Hehe. Ditunggu reviewnya lahi eon ^^

Raerimchoi: huwaa ceritanya dibilang menarik, jadi malu aku hehe konflik ya? mungkin nanti ada, tapi yang ringan ringan aja, ga pinter bikin konflik sih :( hehe, makasih ya review ^^

Cloudsomyewook: iyaa, ini udah termasuk panjang belum ceritanya? Hehe eyd nya ada yg ga sesuai ya? mian ya, mungkin bisa dikasih tau apa itu? ;) biar bisa diperbaiki. Makasih ya udah review ^^

Ywcloudsomnia: ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya ^^

Seneng deh masih ada yang mau baca ff ini kkkk, keep read ya, lebih bagus kalau review ^^

tyararahayuni


End file.
